Verbotene Geheimnisse
by HenLong
Summary: So hier kommt das nächste Kapitel und es ist etwas anders geworden als anfangs geplant, aber lasst euch überraschen
1. PrologKap 1

Verbotene Geheimnisse  
  
Prolog  
  
Da waren sie wieder! Diese wunderschönen sturm-grauen Augen. Oh, wie er sie liebte. Sie hatten so viel Tiefe, obwohl sie immer, aber auch wirklich immer diese Kälte zeigten, wenn sie ihn ansahen. Doch er konnte sich an diesen zwei Augen nicht satt sehen. Wie sehr er sich doch jede Woche auf die gemeinsamen Stunden im Kerker freute. Auch wenn er ihn nur von weitem beobachten konnte und es nicht einmal wagen durfte daran zu denken, ihm zu sagen, was er für ihn empfand, konnte er den Unterricht kaum erwarten. Die Pause rückte langsam ihrem Ende zu. Er befand sich schon im Klassenzimmer und wartete nur auf ihn. Dass er ihn beim Eintreten anschaute und dieses süße Grinsen auflegte. Oh wie er dieses fiese Lächeln liebte, so abgöttisch liebte! Warum konnte er nicht mal nur für ihn so lächeln? So wie in seinen Träumen, die er nicht nur nachts hatte. In fast jeder freien Minute dachte er nur an ihn, den Blonden Prinzen von Slytherin, wie er meinst genannt wurde. Konnten seine Träume jemals Wirklichkeit werden? Er hatte eigentlich keine große Hoffnung. Der Unterschied zwischen ihnen war viel zu groß!  
  
  
  
Kapitel eins  
  
Draco Malfoy betrat den Kerker zur Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Sein erster Blick fiel auf Harry Potter, sein größter Feind aus dem Hause Gryffindor. Als sich ihre Augen trafen grinste der Blonde nur. Potter würde schon wissen was es bedeutete. Er setzte sich neben Grabbe und Goyle und der Unterricht begann. Professor Snape hielt mal wieder einen langweiligen Vortrag über irgendwelche blöden Zaubertränke, die sowieso keinen interessierten und schon gar nicht Draco Malfoy. Er langweilte sich einfach zu Tode. Sogar sein auffälliges Gähnen entging dem Zaubertränkelehrer. Warum musste auch ausgerechnet er, Draco Malfoy, der Lieblingsschüler des Professor sein.  
  
"Potter! Wenn Sie es nötig haben oder Sie es nicht interessiert, was ich hier zu sagen habe, dann können Sie gerne gehen!" - oh das wird interessant - "Hören Sie endlich zu und halten Sie den Mund, sonst bekommen Sie eine Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch!" - Ja quäl' ihn -  
  
Dracos Blick war an Harry hängen geblieben als der Lehrer ihn anschnauzte. Sein Grinsen war wie das von jedem Slytherin hier im Raum hämisch. Im Gegensatz dazu schauten die Gryffindors eher mitleidig auf den armen Harry, weil keine Zaubertrankstunde verging, ohne dass Snape ihn runterputzte und dem Hause Gryffindor Punkte abzog. Nur komisch war, dass er es jetzt noch nic...  
  
"Und Potter, 25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" - ach ging es ihm jetzt wieder etwas besser - Dracos Grinsen wurde immer breiter, aber nur weil er etwas wusste, was nur ganze zwei Personen in ganz Hogwarts wussten. Na gut abgesehen vom alten Albus Dumbledore. Wer weiß schon was der alles weiß! Aber nicht nur Draco freute sich über Snapes Wutausbruch. Harry selbst musste sich krampfhaft beherrschen um nicht laut los zu lachen. Wenn er jetzt Malfoy angesehen hätte dann wäre alles aus. Warum mussten sie auch gestern noch über den Hauslehrer der Slytherins herziehen. All die Albernheiten gingen ihm jetzt durch den Kopf und Draco sah genau, an was Harry denken musste. Zum Glück widmete Snape sich endlich wieder seinem Unterricht, so dass er den Blick Harrys zu Draco und dessen Grinsen nicht bemerkte. Auch das rote Gesicht des Gyffindors sah nur Draco, als dieser ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zuwarf. Hoffentlich war diese Stunde bald zu Ende, dachte Draco und malte sich schon jetzt das nächste heimliche Treffen mit Harry aus. Er fand es irgendwie aufregend ein verbotenes Geheimnis zu haben und noch dazu mit seinem offiziellen Feind!  
  
  
  
"Psst, Drac, bist du hier?" Er sah wie der schwarzhaarige Junge nur zur Hälfte den Raum betrat, leise die Tür hinter sich schloss und den Tarnumhang ganz abnahm. Warum war Harry nur immer so ängstlich? Ihnen konnte doch gar nichts passieren. Schon gar nicht in diesem Zimmer, welches Harry nur durch Zufall und mit der 'Karte des Rumtreibers' gefunden hatte. Es war nur durch einen Geheimgang von außerhalb des Schulgebäudes betretbar, weil der richtige Eingang schon seit Ewigkeiten zugemauert ist. Keiner kannte den Raum, noch nicht mal die Lehrer. Vielleicht hatten die Weasley-Zwillinge ihn mal gefunden, aber die waren schon längst aus Hogwarts raus und betrieben einen Party-Service basierend auf Scherzartikeln. Sie waren also sicher und vorallem ungestört. Draco näherte sich dem Gryffindor ganz langsam von hinten und umklammerte ihn mit einem Arm, während er die freie Hand auf Harrys Mund legte. Zwar mochte er es wenn der Junge in seinen Armen schrie, doch sollte es aus anderen Gründen sein! Er spürte wie Harry sich zuerst versteifte, sich aber schnell beruhigte als er bemerkte wer da von hinten kam. Er wollte sich zu Draco umdrehen, doch dieser liess das nicht zu und blies ihm sacht in den Nacken. Harry erschauerte. Das beflügelte den Slytherin nur noch mehr und er drückte ihm immer wieder kleine sanfte Küsse unter seinen Haaransatz. Während sein Mund in Richtung Ohr wanderte, bewegten sich seine Hände unter Harrys T-Shirt. Was für einen wunderschönen Körper dieser Junge doch hatte. Schon der Gedanke daran war erregend genug, dass er manchmal sogar im Unterricht 'Probleme' hatte. "Weisst du eigentlich wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast?" - "Aber wir haben uns doch vor einer halben Stunde beim Abendessen gesehen." - "Na toll! Das nennst du gesehen? Dieses kleine Wiesel sitz doch immer zwischen uns. Denkst du da sehe ich dich die ganze Zeit? Ausserdem meine ich das doch gar nicht. Dies hier hat mir gefehlt!" Und mit diesen Worten drehte Drac Harry zu sich und küsste ihn. Total überrascht öffnete Harry die Lippen. Das war genau das, was der blonde beabsichtigt hatte. Er schob seine Zunge in den Mund seines Gegenübers und erkundete ihn ausgiebig. Aus Harrys Kehle drang ein wohliges Stöhnen und er begann nun den Kuss zu erwidern. Seine Hände wanderten Dracs Rücken hinunter zu seinem SO süßen Hintern und drücken die beiden noch enger zusammen. Durch die Berührung ihrer beiden Becken, spürte Harry Dracs Erregung. Er warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte noch lauter als zuvor. Draco grinste leicht über die leidenschaftliche Reaktion seines Freundes und begann mit Lippen und Zunge eine heiße Spur von Harrys Kinn zu seiner Halsbeuge zu ziehen. Er spürte den Puls des Gryffindors, der genauso schnell wie sein eigener war. Voller Ungeduld, er war nun mal ein Malfoy, zerrte er an Harrys Shirt und streifte es ihm über den Kopf. Auf die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen achtend, zog er seinen Zaubererumhang aus und war ..... bis auf seine Shorts von Bruno Banani.... nackt! Harrys Mund wurde Trocken und er schluckte schwer. Das war kein Mensch mehr, der da vor ihm stand. Das war ein Gott!!! So wundervoll sexy konnte doch nur ein Gott sein! "Weisst du eigentlich wie geil du aussiehst, wenn du anfängst zu sabbern?" - "Ich..ich... das musst du grad sagen! Wer ist denn schuld daran?" - "Ich weiss, dass ich gut aussehe. Ich bin immerhin ein Malfoy!" - "Eben! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das alles mal Wirklichkeit werden könnte." - "Aber ich! Ich bekomme eben immer alles was ich will!" - "Jaajaaa, red du nur. Aber ich würde viel lieber was anderes tun!" - "Sooo, was d... ohhhh" Weiter kam Draco nicht, denn Harry hatte seine Hand genau auf die Stelle seines Körper gelegt, die noch von feinem Satinstoff mehr oder weniger verhüllt wurde. Mit diesen Bewegungen brachte er den Blonden an den Rand des Wahnsinns, während sein Mund kleine Küsse über Dracs Oberkörper verteilte. Draco hatte sich bereits wieder gefangen. Er mochte es eigentlich überhaupt nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, aber in dem Fall machte er mal eine Ausnahme. Er versucht seinerseits Harry die Hose auszuziehen, was aber leider nicht so einfach war. Er kam bis zu den Knien als Harry einen Schritt nach hinten machte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Beide landeten auf dem Teppich und Drac grinste Harry lüstern an. "Also auf dem Teppich! Mal was neues!" Als der Gryffindor auch noch rot wurde, war es um Dracs Beherrschung geschehen. Er küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, dass beide alles um sich rum vergaßen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis sie sich nach Atem ringend wieder trennten und doch war es für beide viel zu kurz gewesen. Sie konnten einfach nicht genug voneinander bekommen. Also befreite Drac beide von den letzten Hindernissen und drang mit einer einzigen Bewegung in Harry ein. Der erschrockene Gryffindor wollte zuerst flüchten, doch Drac legte sanft seine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn so zärtlich, dass Harry sich langsam wieder beruhigte und nur noch genießen musste.  
  
Beide lagen erschöpft, aber glücklich auf dem Boden und hielten sich fest in den Armen. Drac seufzte und schloss die Augen als der schwarzhaarige Junge an seinem Ohr knabberte und sanft mit den Zähnen an dem Ohrring zog, den er Drac geschenkt hatte. Oh wie der Slytherin das liebte. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde das lassen! Aber wenn du es darauf anlegst gleich noch mal....?" Drac schaute Harry mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. Doch der andere war inzwischen wie zu Stein erstarrt. Was war los? Hatte er was falsches gesagt?  
  
  
  
"Harry? Geht es dir gut? WAS IST MIT DIR?" - "....." - "Harry, so antworte doch!" Drac war ganz verzweifelt. So hatte er seinen Freund noch nie gesehen. Er schien wie in Trance und schaute unentwegt zur Tür des Geheimganges. Drac blickte abwechselnd von Harry zur Tür und zurück. Und plötzlich hörte er es. Ein Kratzen und.... ja da waren Schritte! Jetzt wusste er was den Gryffindor so erschreckt hatte. Es kam jemand! Aber wer war denn um diese Uhrzeit noch unterwegs? Und was viel wichtiger war, wie hatte er den Eingang gefunden? Wurden sie etwa gesehen oder sogar verfolgt? Draco hatte nun genauso viel Angst wie Harry. Wenn sie jetzt entdeckt würden war alles aus! Beide schauten zur Tür, die Harry vorhin nicht mal richtig geschlossen hatte, als Drac ihn von hinten überraschte. Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Sie waren schon fast vor dem Eingang in ihr Geheimversteck. Die Tür schwang auf und die beiden Jungen sahen so geschockt aus, dass der Besucher sicher einen Lachanfall bekommen hätte, wenn er nicht ein Hund gewesen wäre! Ein Hund? "FANG! Du blöder Köter! Du hast uns zu Tode erschreckt." - *treuerHundeblick* - "Jetzt schau mich nicht so an! Was wäre wenn ich dich verflucht hätte? Du kannst von Glück winseln, dass mein Zauberstab in meinem Umhang war!" - *winsel* Drac wäre fast aus der Haut gefahren. Er war so wütend auf dem Saurüden, dass er anfangs nicht einmal bemerkte wie Harry sich vor Lachen schüttelte. "Findest du das witzig, oder so? Hör endlich mit dem dämlichen Lachen auf!" Harry liefen schon fast die Tränen als er sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Er liess sich auf dem Bett nieder und schaute den Hund an, der sich allmälig bewusst wurde, dass er hier wohl zum falschen Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht war. Doch das schien ihn eigentlich nicht weiter zu stören, denn er trottete gemütlich zu Harry hinüber, schleckte ihn ab und machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem. (Harry hatte natürlich seine Shorts wieder angezogen) Dracs Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen! "Hey, was soll das? Das ist mein Freund! Wenn hier einer an ihm lecken darf, dann bin das ja wohl ich!" Harry schaute Drac an und grinste. "Eifersüchtig?" - "Ein Malfoy eifersüchtig auf einen räudigen Köter? Niemals! Ich mag es nur nicht wenn mir jemand mein Eigentum streitig macht." 


	2. Kap 2a

So hier nun das zweite Kapitel! Da dies meine erste HP-Fic ist hatte ich beim ersten Teil doch das Wichtigste vergessen: Also die Charas gehören nicht mir (leider) sondern JKR, die übrigens ihren 5. HP-Band rausbringt. *schonaufDracifreu* Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt verläuft sich das Pairing vorerst noch auf Harry und Draco, sowie auf Sevie und jemanden, der zwar schon mitspielt, aber es ist noch nichts offensichtlich. Also lasst euch überraschen! Über Reviews und vorallem Kritiken freue ich mich natürlich, denn es hilft mir sehr die weiteren Fic zu verbessern. Zu allerletzt grüße ich noch Fly, die mir sehr geholfen hat (vorallem am Anfang) und Steffi (bitte mach mir nicht die Hölle heiß, weil ich nicht weiter gelernt habe. Ich hab nun mal zur Zeit die besten Idenn und du willst doch bestimmt endlich anfangen die Fic zu zeichnen, oder? *fg*) weiterhin Gruß an Anne und Christiane Und nun viel Spass:  
  
Kapitel zwei  
  
Warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein! Ich sehe ihn jeden Tag, komme ihm auch ziemlich nah und doch ist er vor anderen so unerreichbar für mich. Ich wünschte so sehr, dass ich ihm nicht nur in heimlichen Momenten sagen kann, dass ich ihn liebe - nicht mehr ohne ihn sein kann! Man soll es glauben oder nicht, aber ich, Draco Malfoy, bin unsterblich in meinen Erzfeind Harry Potter verliebt. Das einzige Problem ist, dass niemand von unserer Beziehung erfahren darf. Also gebe ich mich in Gegenwart von anderen so natürlich wie möglich. Wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehört - eiskalt und berechnend! Das ich dadurch meinem Geliebten Worte an den Kopf werfen muss, die ihn verletzen, ist mir zwar bewusst, aber wir müssen immerhin den Schein wahren. Insgeheim hoffe ich er weiß was ich für ihn empfinde, obwohl ich es ihm noch nie gesagt habe. Ich konnte und kann es nicht. Das einzige was ich kann, ist ihm zu zeigen wie sehr ich ihn begehre. Andererseits weiß auch ich nicht, was er für mich empfindet. Alles was ich in seinen Augen lese ist Lust und glühende Leidenschaft. Ob er nur mit mir zusammen ist, weil ich so gut aussehe und so begehrenswert bin oder weil er vielleicht den Kitzel des Verbotenen sucht? Ich weiß es nicht! Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich ihn brauche, weil ich ihn über alles liebe!  
  
Da ist er! Wie immer mit seinen dämlichen Freunden zusammen. Bin ich doch eifersüchtig? Und wie! Was findet er nur an diesem armen Würstchen Wiesel? "Ich hab noch nie ein Pferde-Rennen gesehen. Was ihr in der Muggelwelt für komische Sportarten habt." Und dann diese Granger - ein Schlammblut! "Meine Eltern haben mich mal zu so einem Rennen mitgenommen!" - "Und hast du gewonnen?" Oh Gott, Draci, das war mal wieder richtig fies! Aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist zu göttlich. Als ob sie gleich los heulte. Und Harry? Er lachte doch nicht etwas? Jedenfalls versuchte er krampfhaft ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Ich werde es doch noch schaffen ihn ganz und gar abhängig von mir zu machen. Er wird mir gehören! Und irgendwann auch offiziell.  
  
Draco saß im kalten Kerker und langweilte sich! Das einzige was ihn halbwegs ablenkte, waren die beiden Blicke, die er auf sich spürte. Harry saß hinter ihm neben Granger und Wiesel und beobachtete seinen blonden Lover. Er gab sich den Anschein totaler Langeweile, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit ein einziges Nervenbündel war. Draco wusste auch, warum der Gryffindor so gespannt war - würde Snape sie beide wieder zusammen arbeiten lassen? Der zweite ... ja der zweite Blick, der auf Draco ruhte, stammte von Pansy Parkinson, dem nervigen Slytherin-Mädchen, das Draco immer nachstieg. Sie war ja so ätzend! Der junge Slytherin wusste nicht genau, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er stand nun mal nicht auf Mädchen. Also war er immer so fies wie möglich zu ihr um sie schnell loszuwerden. Leider war sie eine Slytherin und die Gemeinheiten schienen Drac für sie nur noch mehr anziehend zu machen.  
  
".... Zutaten erhalten Sie wie immer hier vorn." Er hatte ganz vergessen dem Lehrer zuzuhören und hatte nun keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. "Malfoy..." - O Gott, jetzt war alles aus! - "...Sie arbeiten mit Potter. Granger mit Longbottom und Weasley mit Goyle. Sowie Crabbe..." - Puh, das war knapp! In seiner Aufregung hatte er ganz überhört, was Snape gesagt hatte. Erst als Harry mit dem Zutaten vor ihm stand, begriff er. Sein Grinsen war noch nie zuvor so breit gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Snape hatte es wieder getan und sie beide zusammengesetzt. Er verstand den Mann nicht, doch um ehrlich zu sein, interessierte es ihn auch nicht, was die Gründe seines Hauslehrers waren, solange er eine Ausrede fand, mit Harry zusammen sein zu dürfen. Auch Harry gab sich den Anschein, dass er - wie immer - genervt war, weil er - wie immer - mit dem ach so blöden Malfoy arbeiten musste. Doch Draco sah die Freude und den Triumph in Harrys Augen und er konnte seine eigenen Gefühle ebenfalls nur schwer unter einer kalten Maske verstecken. Das würde eine witzige Stunde werden. Sie ließen sich in der letzten Reihe nieder und Draco hatte sich schon vorgebeugt, um Harry einen Kuss aufs Ohr zu hauchen, als er den warnenden Blick des Gryffindor bemerkte. Schnell tat er so als würde er ihm eine Gemeinheit zu flüstern und lehnte sich dann siegessicher auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Dank seiner schnellen Reaktion bemerkten weder Snape noch Pansy etwas, obwohl beide just in diesem Augenblick die zwei Feinde beobachtet hatten. Pansy schaute zwar immer noch mißtrauisch, aber der hämische Blick ihres Draci ließ sie sich etwas besser fühlen.  
  
"Hey, wenn du so weiter machst, verwechsel' ich dich noch mit der nächsten Tomate. Was hältst du eigentlich von ner Wiederholung der letzten Nacht?" Und Draco knabberte verlangend an Harrys Hals während seine Hand nach unten in Richtung Harrys Hose wanderte. Es war ihm zwar nicht egal ob jemand sie sehen konnte, aber mit dem Tarnspruch, den er manchmal in der Öffentlichkeit auf sie legte, konnte ihnen nicht sehr viel passieren. Hoffte er zumindest. Doch Harry schien das heute überhaupt nicht zu passen. Er schob seinen Geliebten von sich und sah ihn streng an. Obwohl das nicht viel bei dem Slytherin half, bemühte sich Draco die Konzentration auf das bevorstehende Experiment aufzubringen. Er hoffte wie immer nur, die Stunde würde schnell vorüber sein. Denn alle Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin hatten danach eine Freistunde. Die meisten gingen zum Essen oder machten noch ein paar Aufgaben in der Bibliothek. Nur Harry und Draco hatten besseres zu tun.  
  
"Oh Gott, das hab ich gebraucht!" - "Erstens kannst du mich ruhig Draco nennen - Gott ist etwas untertrieben - und zweitens hättest du mich auch vorhin schon berühren und küssen können!" - "Aber nicht vor unserem Publikum. Außerdem war das Experiment wichtig!" - "Aber jetzt nicht mehr!" Nach diesem Satz verschloß der blonde Egozentriker den Mund seines Gegenübers mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Beide vergaßen alles um sich herum bis plötzlich..... "Ahhiiihhhhhhhhh............!" - ein spitzer Schrei die Luft zerschnitt und die beiden Jungs erschrocken auseinanderfuhren. "Oh scheiße, Pansy!" - "Draci? Wie kannst du mir das nur antun? Und dann noch mit diesem... diesem... Flittchen? Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon so verzweifelt bist und dich....." - "Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an! Wenn hier einer ein Flittchen ist, dann ja wohl du! Wer rennt mir denn wie besessen hinterher und macht sich vor ganz Hogwarts zum Idioten?"- "Aber ich dachte, du magst mich?" - "Keiner in dieser fuck Schule denkt das, außer dir!" - "Du bist so... soo.." - "Natürlich ich bin ein Malfoy und wenn du nur einen Ton zu irgend jemandem sagst, dann lernst du mich kennen.  
  
Aber so wie du es dir nie gewünscht hast!" - "Aber Draci, ich..." - "Erinnerst du dich an den Frettchen-Spruch von Mad Eye Moody? Ich hab nicht lange gebraucht um ihn zu lernen. Also wenn du unbedingt ein Frettchen mit abstehenden Ohren werden willst?" - "Nein. Ich werde tun was du sagst!"  
  
"Kannst du wirklich diesen Verwandlungszauber?" Das war der erste Satz den Harry herausgebracht hatte seit Pansy aufgetaucht war. "Nein, aber sie ist doch weg oder? Mach dir keine Sorgen, nichts wird sich ändern!" - "Ja schon, aber ... bin ich wirklich ein Flittchen?" Draco sah Harrys geschocktes Gesicht und fing an zu lachen. "Nein mein Schatz. Das bist du nicht! Du bist zwar manchmal so geil wie eins, aber so sein wirst du niemals!" Draco küsste ihn und Harry schmolz dahin. "Eigentlich schade!" nuschelte Harry zwischen zwei Küssen. "Was? Das du kein Flittchen bist?" - "Nein, das du dich nicht in ein Frettchen verwandeln kannst. Du sahst damals so süß aus!"  
  
Am späten Nachmittag hatten die Gryffindors Quidditch-Taining. Doch wie es der "Zufall" mal wieder so will, hatten die Slytherins den Platz bereits besetzt. "Flint! Was soll das?" Oliver Wood war vor Zorn schon ganz rot angelaufen und stürmte nun wütend auf den landenden Kapitän der Slytherins zu, der ihn nur dämlich angrinste. "Was willst du, Wood? Du siehst doch das wir trainieren." - "Aber heut ist Montag und da gehört der Platz laut Plan uns." - "Ja aber wir müssen ein Sondertraining ablegen und brauchen somit mehr Zeit in der Woche um zu trainieren." - "Sondertraining? Du meinst damit du und deine Leute dieses Spiel endlich mal lernt?" - "Na warte..." Damit stützte sich Flint auf Wood und eine kleine Schlägerei begann zwischen den beiden Teams. Harry hatte sich das bis jetzt noch harmlos daneben stehend mit angehört und heimlich Drac beobachtet, wie dieser fies grinsend in die Runde blickte. Aber nun reichte es ihm. "Hört auf! Sowas kindisches." - "Das muss ausgerechnet der kleine Harry Potter sagen!" Diese Bemerkung von Draco ging nun echt zu weit. Harry stellte sich ganz nah vor den Slytherin und zischte zwischen die Zähnen hindurch: "Lass es uns in einem Spiel austragen, wer demnächst Montags auf den Platz darf. Der Verlierer lässt sich dann nie wieder blicken" Ein kurzes Nicken aller Beteiligten und das Spiel ging los. Irgendwie schien es sich in so kurzer Zeit herum gesprochen haben, dass ein (mehr oder weniger) Trainingsspiel stattfand, dass bald ziemlich viel Zuschauer anwesend waren. Inzwischen stand es 80:30 für Slytherin und wenn Harry den Goldenen Schnatz nicht fing, hatten sie einen Trainingstag weniger. Warum hatte er auch immer so blöde Ideen? Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war es mehr eine Kurzschluss-Reaktion gewesen. Er war wütend über Dracs Arroganz gegenüber den Gyffindors und somit auch ihm gegenüber. Aber dabei müsste er den Slytherin doch kennen und wissen, dass dieser es nicht so meint. Oder etwa nicht? War da nicht doch etwas wahres in seinen Augen gewesen? Ist er vielleicht doch zu sehr Slytherin? Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch als er etwas goldenes genau vor seinen Augen herumfliegen sah. Dar Schnatz! Doch zur selben Zeit bemerkte er, wie der Sucher der gegnerischen Mannschaft - kein anderer als Draco, der Mann meiner.....äh....seiner ständigen Grübeleien und Gedannken, geschweige denn Träume *seufz* - aus ihn zu raste. Kaum fähig sich zu bewegen, starrt ihm Harry entgegen. Wie in Trance hob er die Hand, als wolle er einen Angreifer abwehren, aber Drac sah das als Greifen nach dem Schnatz und beschleunigte sein Tempo noch mehr. Harry starrte nur noch auf Drac und realisierte dabei nicht einmal wie sich der Schnatz mehr oder weniger in seine Hand "flüchtete" und er dieselbe um den kleinen zappelnden Ball schloss. Durch die Beschleunigung von Dracs Nimbus 2001 hatte er nach dem Abpfiff des Spiels arge Probleme anzuhalten und raste immer noch auf Harry zu, der sich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen schien. Der Zusammenprall ließ alle Anwesenden den Atem anhalten und sie konnten nur noch zu sehen, wie die beiden Jungen auf den Boden des Spielfeldes zu rasten.  
  
So das war das 2. Kapitel! Da ich noch etwas Chemie lernen muss, bzw mal anfangen sollte zu lernen, wird das Hochladen des nächsten Teils noch etwas dauern aber er ist schon in Arbeit - versprochen! 


	3. Kap 2b

Disclaimer: So als erstes muss ich mich bei euch entschuldigen, da ihr so lange auf den nächsten Teil warten musstet. Aber ich war im Urlaub und ihr gönnt mir doch ein paar tage Ruhe, oder? Dann ganz wichtig: ein ganz grosses, fettes Dankeschön an Mungojerry, die meine beste Inspiration war und mein ordinäres Talent etwas gedämpft hat, also erwartet diesmal nicht so viel von J.K.Rowlings Charas. Vielen Dank auch an den Autor von "Ein Mißgeschick mit Folgen". Wir haben uns einige Wortspiele ausgeliehen, da die Story echt genial und zu empfehlen ist.  
Hermine schrie und verbarg ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter, der wie gebannt das Geschehen beobachtete ohne zu realisieren was genau da geschah. Draco versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten, als er bemerkte, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren hatte und unaufhaltsam auf Harry zu rasten. Er überlegte krampfhaft nach einem Zauberspruch um das Ganze aufzuhalten, aber es war zu spät. Alles was er noch wahrnahm, war den lauten Knall und das Splittern der Besen, bevor er mit dem Kopf gegen irgendetwas undefinierbar hartes stieß und das Bewußtsein verlor. Harry dagegen schien endlich zu begreifen was Sache war, als Draco mit seinem Kopf gegen sein Knie stieß. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und ließ ihn das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Den Boden immer näherkommend, klammerte er sich verzweifelt an seinen blonden Freund. Der Aufprall war schmerzhafter als Harry erwartet hatte, da er noch vor und somit unter Draco aufkam. Nun verlor auch Harry die Besinnung und keiner der beiden Jungs bemerkte weder wie sich die allgemeine Erstarrung der Zuschauer löste und diese sich nun um die beiden versammelten, noch dass sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurden.  
  
"Gibt es schon was neues?" Hermine schaute besorgt zu Harrys Bett hinüber, als sie sich bei Madame Pomfrey nach seinem Zustand erkundigten. Er war jetzt schon drei Tage lang ohne Bewußtsein und seine beiden Freunde kamen ihn trotzdem jeden Tag besuchen. Seine Verletzungen waren nicht ganz so schlimm wie erwartet und Madame Pomfrey hatte die gebrochenen Knochen - zum Glück nur ein Bein und ein paar Rippen - in Null Komma Nix wieder geheilt. Draco hatte - wie mans nimmt - mehr Glück. Er hatte nur ein paar Prellungen und eine Platzwunde am Kopf, so dass er, nachdem er zu sich gekommen war, schon langsam wieder aufstehen durfte. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Harry und er bekam mit jedem Tag mehr Schuldgefühle. Es war alles seine Schuld. Wenn er doch nur ausgewichen wäre, anstatt unbedingt dieses blöde goldene Ding zu fangen. Warum musste der Gryffindor auch dieses Spiel vorschlagen? Aber Draco wusste ja warum. Es war wegen ihm selbst. Hätte er den Jungen nicht so provoziert, .... Nun lag er Tag und Nacht neben einem bewußtlosen Harry und konnte ihm in keinster Weise helfen. Er wollte sich so gern bei ihm entschuldigen, ihn in die Arme nehmen und alles vergessen machen. Doch er konnte nur warten bis Harry wieder aufwachte. Diese Hilflosigkeit und Angst um seinen Freund ließen ihn sich jeden Abend in den Schlaf weinen. Doch das half nicht sehr viel, denn sobald Draco eingeschlafen war, sah er wieder die Bilder ihres Zusammenstoßes und Harrys schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Mit einem Schrei fuhr er in seinem Bett hoch und sah schwer atmend zu seinem Freund hinüber. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es erst ein Uhr war. So beschloß er, ohne an die Krankenschwester zu denken, sich zu Harry ins Bett zu legen, denn dort fühlte er sich geborgen und sicher. Doch kaum hatte er es sich unter der warmen Decke gemütlich gemacht und die Arme um den Körper neben sich geschlossen, bewegte sich dieser und schlug die Augen auf. Draco, zuerst zu geschockt um was sagten zu können, drückte ihn einfach nur ganz fest an sich und küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen. Alles, was er ihm sagen wollte, war vergessen und er hielt ihn einfach nur in seinen Armen. Als er dann schließlich die Umarmung etwas löste und den Kopf hob, schauten ihn grüne Augen verwundert an. "Wer bist du? Und wo bin ich hier?" Starr vor Überraschung blickte Draco zurück. War das jetzt ein Scherz oder hatte er sich nur verhört. Doch der fragende Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht belehrte ihn eines besseren. Und mit einemmal hatte Drac eine, wie er fand, großartige Idee. "Du bist hier im Krankentrakt von Hogwarts, mein Schatz!" "Was ist Hogwarts?" "Das ist unsere Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich und du und alle hier sind Zauberer, bzw. Hexen." "Und warum bin ich hier? Ich meine hier im Krankentrakt." "Nun wir zwei hatten einen kleinen Unfall beim Quidditch- Spiel. Das ist der Lieblingssport in der Zaubererwelt. Deiner übrigens auch. Wir sind gegeneinander geflogen und..." "Geflogen?" "Ja den Sport spielt man fliegend auf Besen und nach unserem Zusammenprall sind wir abgestürzt. Ich hatte nur ein paar Prellungen und du ein paar Knochenbrüche, aber Madame Pomfrey hat das schon in Ordnung gebracht. Nur scheint sie von deinem Gedächtnisverlust noch nichts geahnt haben. Du warst fast drei Tage lang bewußtlos. Ich hoffe es geht dir etwas besser, mein Liebling." "Warum nennst du mich immer so? Und wer bist du eigentlich?" "Du kannst dich nicht einmal an mich erinnern?" "Nein und was machst du in meinem Bett?" "Nun ich bin Draco Malfoy und dein Freund." "Das ist doch aber kein Grund warum du in meinem Bett liegst und mich umarmst und küsst und... äh... du meinst diese Art von Freund?" Harrys Augen wurden immer größer als er endlich begriff was der Junge neben ihm meinte. Träumte er etwa. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. Sie waren doch zwei Jungs, wie konnten sie da..... nein der Typ neben ihm verarschte ihn ganz bestimmt gewaltig. Doch als er die Bestätigung in den Augen seines Gegenübers sah, wurde ihm klar, dass das alles Ernst und Realität war. "Also ... ich weiss jetzt nicht was ich davon halten soll ... ich... also du bist doch ein Junge und ... ich auch und .... du meinst ich bin schwul?" Langsam konnte Harry sich das lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Die Situation war einfach zu surreal als das man es glauben könnte. Dracs Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmendst (Snape-like). Er konnte es nicht glauben, dieser Gryffindor lachte ihn doch nicht etwa aus? Immerhin war er ein Malfoy!!! "....." zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fehlten ihm die Worte. Und das war noch gar nicht das Schlimmste. Denn just in diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf und kein anderer als der Hauslehrer Slytherins Professor Severus Snape betrat den Raum. Durch das abrupte Stoppen sämtlicher Bewegungen des Zaubertränkemeisters rannte der ihm dicht folgende ältere Herr mit der Katze, keine geringerer als Argus Filch, direkt hinten rein. Durch einen schnellen Blick über Snapes Schulter wurde er der grotesken Situation gewahr und liess vor Schreck die Katze fallen. Der überraschende Schrei der Katze ließ Snape aus seiner Starre erwachen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut und nahm im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Farbe eines Feuermelders an. "Was zum Teufel treibt ihr hier?" presste er wütend zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Seine Stimme glich dem Schrei einer Todesfee und zum zweiten Male in seinem Leben war Draco sprachlos. Das kratzte ganz schön an seinem Ego, noch dazu da die Abstände dazwischen nur ein paar Minuten auseinander lagen. Harry hingegen ließ die Situation völlig unberührt, da er die Schnitte ... (Fehler des Autors: ich meine natürlich) den hochgewachsenen, schwarzgekleideten Mann in der Tür nicht erkannt. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte er allerdings fest, dass es sich hier um eine zu respektierende Persönlichkeit handelt. Um die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen, versuchte Snape um Beherrschung ein neuen Versuch: "Mr. Malfoy, ich verlange sofort eine vernünftige Erklärung!" Nach einigen Minuten des Zögerns ergriff Harry die Initiative: "Also ich verstehe gar nicht worüber sie sich hier so aufregen. Und überhaupt wer sind sie eigentlich? Wenn sie die Krankenschwester sind, könnte ich dann bitte ein Glas Wasser haben?" Harry, der nun fest davon überzeugt war, dass es sich hierbei um einen üblen Scherz handelte, fand es nun äußerst amüsant, das Spiel einfach mal mitzuspielen. Snape, der nun nicht wußte, ob er sich mehr über die Frechheiten des Gryffindor oder die entgleiste Moral aufregen sollte, drehte sich Hilfe suchend zu Filch um. Doch dieser hatte sich schon längst in weiser Voraussicht aus dem Staub gemacht. Weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel, schritt er Richtung Bett und baute sich drohend vor den beiden Schülern auf. Immer noch vor Wut kochend, packte er den vor Angst zitternden Draco, seinen ehemaligen Lieblingsschüler, am Kragen. Gerade als er zu einem gewaltigen Donnerwetter ansetzen wollte, betrat Madam Pomfrey den Saal. Mit einem Überraschungs(schr)ei warf sie sich zwischen den Professor und ihre kranken Schützlinge. Bevor er überhaupt eine Erklärung abgeben konnte, stand Severus auch schon vor der Tür, welche energisch hinter ihm ins Schloß geworfen wurde. Einige Gesprächsfetzen konnte er jedoch noch aufschnappen. Der Name "Dumbledore" im Zusammenhang mit "Anhörung" gefiel ihm dabei gar nicht. Im Krankenzimmer hatte sich derweil Poppy der Situation angenommen. Sie schien auch ein wenig irritiert zu sein, ließ sich dies aber nicht anmerken. Harry räusperte sich: "Entschuldigung, ich glaube, sie sollten.... äh könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen wer ich bin, wo ich bin und vor allem, wer ist der Blonde hier? Ach ja, und wer war der wütende Kerl von eben?" Die Krankenschwester wendete sich ihm verblüfft zu. Er nutzte ihre Sprachlosigkeit und begann sich seine Situation selbst zu erklären. "Nun, ich denke; ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren. Das glaubt mir hier aber anscheinend keiner. Diese Situation ist mir jetzt äußerst unangenehm, weil ich mit einem Kerl im Bett liege und weil dieser bekloppte Psycho mit den schwarzen langen Haaren jetzt, so vermute ich zumindest, schlecht von mir denkt." Diese wenigen Worte hatte er in einem derart sachlichen Ton gesagt, dass es sich wohl anhörte, als würde Hermine aus einem Buch zitieren. Draco hatte sich mittlerweile ein wenig gefangen. Doch anstatt die Situation zu erklären, wendete er sich ernst an Madam Pomfrey: " Sie sollten jetzt wohl lieber den Direktor holen. Es ist für Harry im höchsten Maße ungünstig, wenn er sich an nichts erinnert." Die Krankenschwester wußte, dass sich diese Andeutung auf Voldemort bezog. Sie eilte zur Tür hinaus. Draco, der nun wieder allein mit Harry war, wurde auf einmal sehr ernst: " Harry, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du erst mal vergisst, was ich gesagt habe. Das alles können wir später auch noch klären. Im Moment ist es wichtiger sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und dass ich das für dich im Moment wohl nicht bin, ist mehr als offensichtlich." Dann erhob er sich aus dem Bett und verließ den Raum. Es hatte ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet, so etwas zu seinem Freund zu sagen. Doch Draco wusste, dass seine Belange zur Zeit unwichtig waren. Was er nicht wußte war, dass er der erste Malfoy war, der einmal aufrichtig selbstlos gehandelt hat. 


	4. Kap 3

So nun das nächste Kapitel! Diesmal spielt eigentlich unser Lieblingsprofessor mehr die Hauptrolle, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. vielen Dank noch an Mungojerry und gute Besserung!!!  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Später im Kerker. " Was denken sich diese hormonbeladenen Wänste eigentlich. Von Potter konnte man ja nichts anderes erwarten. Aber Malfoy! Wenn sein Vater das erfährt, kann ich gleich zu Voldemort gehen und mich als Spion outen." Mit diesen Worten fegte er sämtliche Zutaten, die er am Abend zuvor ordentlich auf seinem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte von der Platte. Er verfiel in ein fieberhaftes Hin- und Hergelaufe, dachte über mögliche Lösungen nach und wie er seinen Namen aus der Sache am besten raushalten könnte. Dies wurde erst durch ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Dumbledore trat dicht gefolgt von Poppy in Snapes Büro ein. Beiden setzten eine etwas überraschte Miene angesichts der Zerstörungswut des Zaubertränkemeisters auf. "Severus, ich glaube wir müssen uns über die Sache unterhalten," brach Albus das Schweigen. "Es war wohl ein kleiner Schock für dich, DAS zu sehen...." "WAS zu sehen? Keiner erklärt mir, was eigentlich los ist. Aber ihr wißt darüber anscheinend alle Bescheid. Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass Malfoys Benehmen direkte Auswirkungen auf die Dauer meines Lebens hat. Vielleicht sollte mal einer diesen notgeilen Gryffindor zurückpfeifen," unterbrach ihn Snape. "Beruhige dich, Severus. Ich verstehe ja deine Sorgen. Und ja, zumindest ich wußte von dieser Beziehung. Du kannst allerdings nicht allein Potter die Schuld daran geben. Die Anziehung beruhte augenscheinlich auf Gegenseitigkeit. Im Moment haben wir allerdings ein schwerwiegenderes Problem: Harry hat leider sein Gedächtnis verloren und weiß weder wer er ist, noch - und was viel schlimmer ist - wer Voldemort ist." "Und warum ist das mein Problem?" Severus ahnte schon, dass er sich dem leider nicht entziehen konnte. Dumbledore konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen: "Ich habe mir überlegt, dass du dich der Sache zusammen mit Minerva annimmst. Ihr seid schließlich die Hauslehrer der beiden Jungs." "Du verlangst also, dass ich mich mit den Gryffindors samt Hauslehrerin auseinander setzen soll?" Snape reichte es jetzt langsam. Er wußte zwar, dass er sich bei Dumbledore nicht weigern konnte, aber das war kein Grund nicht trotzdem lautstark Protest anzumelden. Dazu kam er aber nicht mehr, da sich nun auch Madame Pomfrey zu Wort meldete: "Ich denke streiten hat jetzt keinen Zweck. Wir sollten uns lieber Maßnahmen überlegen um Harry zu helfen. Ich habe nämlich absolut keine Ahnung, was ich noch tun könnte. Meine Kenntnisse scheinen komischerweise nicht auszureichen." Severus war leicht überrascht. Normalerweise bekam Poppy immer alle Krankheiten wieder in den Griff. "Nun, wenn es sich hier um einen so schweren Fall handelt, sollte ich mich wohl darum kümmern. Immerhin scheint das jetzt ja sowieso meine Aufgabe zu sein." Snape konnte sich diese Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen. Dann packte er Albus am Umhang und Poppy am Ärmel um sie aus seinem Büro zu befördern. Er verschloß die Tür hinter ihnen sicherheitshalber mit einem Zauber um weitere Störungen auszuschließen. Nach vielen Stunden des Überlegens kam er zu keinem anderen Ergebnis, als morgen zu Minerva zu gehen um die Angelegenheit mit ihr zu besprechen. Immerhin war eine schnelle Lösung auch in seinem Interesse. Da es nun schon wieder Abend war, schwang er sich in seinen dunkelroten Seidenschlafanzug und sprang ins Bett. Trotz der vorangegangenen Aufregung hatte er dennoch einen recht ruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus schon relativ früh. Er war schon um sieben Uhr angezogen. Er empfand es aber als ein bisschen indiskret am Wochenende schon so früh bei Minerva aufzulaufen. Andererseits war er Snape, der Fürchterliche. Er mußte sich für gar nichts schämen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg. Hochmotiviert stürmte er ohne zu klopfen in Minervas Privatgemächer. Diese saß aber nicht wie üblich an ihrem Schreibtisch (wie auch um diese Uhrzeit). Es kam aber auch kein bissiger Kommentar über seine rüpelhaften Manieren. Vielmehr hörte er ein leichtes Röcheln aus Richtung Schlafzimmer. Langsam trat er ein und sah eine ziemlich kranke Minerva, welche sich mehr als verrotzt anhörte. "Severus, was wollen Sie denn hier? Und noch dazu in aller Herrgottsfrühe. Schämen Sie sich denn gar nicht?" Er überlegte kurz: "Nein," antwortete er knapp und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Eigentlich wollte ich mit Ihnen über Potter und Malfoy reden," fuhr er fort. "Ach Severus, hat das nicht Zeit? Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich erkältet bin? Poppy hat ja im Moment leider zu viel zu tun, um sich um mich zu kümmern." Dies sagte sie in einem so klagendem Ton, dass Snape fast rückwärts wieder zur Tür herausgestolpert wäre. "Ist ja gut, ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, dass wir uns der Sache später annehmen werden, "gab er genervt zurück. "Das ist leider nicht möglich. Ich habe schon mit dem Direktor gesprochen. Er meint ein Aufschub sei ausgeschlossen. Sie müssen sich der Sache wohl allein annehmen. Ich werde Ihnen natürlich zwei Assistenten zur Verfügung stellen. Ich habe bereits mit Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley gesprochen. Das erspart Ihnen vielleicht den direkten Kontakt mit Mr. Potter." "Okay Minerva, lassen wir das offizielle Geplänkel. Du hast wohl nen Knall?" Severus hatte jetzt endgültig die Beherrschung verloren. Die letzten Tage brachten ihn gefährlich nah an einen Herzinfarkt. "Glaubst du etwa die besserwisserische Granger und der dumme Rotschopf könnten mir helfen?" "Nun sie sind vielleicht die einzigen, die dich daran hindern können Mr. Potter den Kopf abzureißen" gab Minerva spitz zurück. "Die Beiden waren ja auch nicht begeistert. Besonders Mr. Weasley wurde etwas blaß. Aber für Harry nehmen sie das auf sich." Snape gab sich nun geschlagen. Es war ja scheinbar aussichtslos. Er fand seine kühle Beherrschung wieder und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Im Gehen rief er dann aber doch noch kurz, dass er sich gleich um die Sache kümmern würde und dass sie es vielleicht mal mit Aspirin versuchen sollte. Minerva konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wenn man Snape nicht kannte, könnte man seinen hinreißenden Charme wirklich leicht übersehen. Sie wußte allerdings, dass sein Benehmen eben noch richtig gütig war und maß seiner aufbrausenden Art nicht allzu viel Bedeutung bei. Severus hingegen verließ die Räume in der Überzeugung McGonagall richtig eins ausgewischt zu haben und fühlte sich gleich wieder motiviert. Er setzte seinen Vernichter-Blick auf und zog jedem Nicht-Slytherin, dem er begegnete, Hauspunkte ab.  
  
Auf der Krankenstation ahnte jedoch noch keiner von dem drohenden Unheil, das sich auf dem Weg dort hin befand. Harry lag auf dem Bett und las ein Buch, welches von einem gutaussehenden Zauberer mit blonden Locken und bunten Anzügen handelte. Zumindest behauptete er das alle zwei Sätze von sich selbst. Er muß ein ziemlicher Held sein - nur scheinbar war dies das letzte Buch, was er geschrieben hatte. Harry fand die Geschichten recht spannend, nur zweifelte er bisweilen an ihrem Wahrheitsgehalt. Durch das Öffnen der Tür wurde er jedoch unterbrochen. Zwei Personen, ein Mädchen und ein Junge augenscheinlich in seinem Alter, betraten den Raum. Der Direktor der Einrichtung, in der er sich befand, hatte ihm schon erklärt, dass seine zwei besten Freunde ihn heute Morgen vor dem Unterricht besuchen würden. Ron und Hermine, wie sich die beiden vorgestellt hatten, setzten sich erst mal an Harrys Bett. Ron hatte ihm Schokofrösche mitgebracht und Hermine ein paar seiner Lehrbücher. Sie meinte, er würde ja zu viel verpassen, wenn er hier nur rumliegen würde. Nachdem sie also die Formalitäten geklärt hatten und Harry nun von ihnen so einige Details aus seiner Vergangenheit erfahren hatte, z. B. das er ein begabter Quidditch-Spieler - was auch immer das ist - war und zum Hause Gryffindor gehörte. "Und wie geht es dir Harry? Wir wären ja schon früher gekommen, aber Madame Pomfrey hat es nicht zugelassen. Sie wollte erst noch ein paar Untersuchungen machen." "Ist doch okay! Ich erinnere mich sowieso an nichts, da kommt es auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger nicht an." "Meinst du deine Erinnerungen kommen einfach ohne dein Zutun wieder?" Ron hatte sich auf der anderen Bettseite niedergelassen. "Ich weiss es nicht. Ich kann mich ja nicht einmal daran erinnern mich schon mal in so einer Situation befunden zu haben. Ist es denn möglich, dass es von allein zurückkommt?" "Ich glaube nicht! Aber das wird dir wahrscheinlich jemand anderes erklären." Der genervte Ton mit dem Hermine diese Worte aussprach, ließen Harry stutzig werden und auch Rons Mine fiel noch ein bisschen mehr aus seinem Gesicht. "Was meinst du dam..." Doch weiter kam Harry gar nicht, denn das Aufstoßen der Tür ließ ihn verstummen und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, hatte seine Frage fast schon beantwortet. "Ihr meint dieser....?" "Alle anwesend? Sehr gut, dann kann die Verhandlung ja anfangen!", unterbrach Snape den Jungen mit der Narbe und schien sich in seiner Rolle mehr als wohl zu fühlen. Die Genervtheit in den Gesichtern von Ron und Hermine war inzwischen leichter Überraschung und Ungläubigkeit gewichen. Noch nie hatten sie den Vernichter-Blick des Zaubertränkelehrers gepaart mit einem Grinsen gesehen. Vielleicht mal mit einem hämisch-fiesen Lippenzucken, aber so weit waren seine Mundwinkel noch nie zu den Ohren gewandert. Was verursachte bei dem Professor nur so gute Laune? Den Gryffindors schwante nichts Gutes. "So Mr. Potter, dann wollen wir uns mal Ihrem Problem widmen" Die ungläubigen Blicke der beiden anderen verunsicherten Harry zwar etwas, doch was blieb ihm andres übrig als sich von diesem Psycho in Schwarz helfen zu lassen. Der Direktor wusste bestimmt, was er tat. Er sah unheimlich gebildet und seriös aus. Da Snape von niemandem eine Antwort bekam, fuhr er einfach fort: "Professor McGonagall kann aufgrund einer Erkältung leider nicht an der heutigen Versammlung teilnehmen und hat deswegen MICH beauftragt, die gesamte Verantwortung zu übernehmen." Das heißt, alles hört auf Mich! fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Ich werde die Aufgabe übernehmen Mr. Potter über die Gesamtsituation zu informieren und meine beiden Assistenten - großzügige Geste zu Hermine und Ron - können versuchen seine Erinnerungen mit vergangenen gemeinsamen Erlebnissen zu bereichern. Irgendwelche Einwände?" Ron und Hermine konnten nur sprachlos den Kopf schütteln und Harry überlegte, ob er wirklich Einspruch erheben oder es lieber, den entschlossenen Blick des Professors richtig deutend, lassen sollte. Sein Instinkt siegte über seine Spontanität und er hielt den Mund. Sehr zur Enttäuschung von Severus Snape, da er schon gehofft hatte, den Gryffindors eins auszuwischen. So musste er sich wohl noch etwas gedulden, aber seine Chance würde noch kommen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Und ohne McGonagall, der alten Spaßbremse würde es noch lustiger. Noch ein bisschen breiter grinsend schritt er bedächtig durchs Zimmer und hing seinen Gedanken nach, als er plötzlich durch ein lautes Poltern in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde. Madame Pomfrey hatte das Zimmer betreten und beim Anblick eines anscheinend ausgeglichenen, glücklichen Severus hatte sie vor Schreck und Überraschung ihr Tablett fallen gelassen. "Sevi, du ... und .... also..." stotterte sie, aber Snape unterbrach sie barsch: "Pscht! Nicht diese Anrede vor den Kindern, Poppy. Willst du meinen Ruf versauen?" "Das hast du grad ganz allein geschafft." erwiderte die Krankenschwester und sammelte ihre Medikamente wieder ein. Die drei an Harrys Bett waren vor unterdrücktem Lachen rot angelaufen und konnten kaum an sich halten, aber ein einziger Blick des Professors ließ Hermine und Ron verstummen. Nur Harry kicherte immer noch vor sich hin. Dies hätte eine gute Chance für Snape sein können, dem Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, wenn sich nicht Madame Pomfrey noch im Zimmer befunden hätte. Denn diese hätte das sicher nicht gutgeheißen, zumal sie schlimmer als eine Glucke ist. Snapes Laune war mit einem Mal wie weggezaubert und er fuhr die Krankenschwester barsch an, sie solle verschwinden, da er hier mit Harry arbeiten "wolle". Mit entrüsteter Miene verließ sie beleidigt das Zimmer, irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelnd. Snape störte das nicht weiter und er wandte sich mit einer Grabesstimme an Harry: "So und nun zu dir, junger Mann!" Harry schluckte und Snape frohlockte obdes nun ängstlichen Blickes des Jungen.  
  
Es tut weh! Diese Art von Schmerz war mir bisher vollkomen fremd. Warum dann ausgerechnet jetzt? Dieses Gefühl ist so furchtbar. So grausam schmerzlich, als ob es mir das Herz zerreißen würde. Ich hasse es! Es macht mich schwach und ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ob er jemals zu mir zurückkehren wird, wenn er sein Gedächtnis wieder erlangt hat oder denkt er dann noch genauso wie jetzt. Die Erinnerung an seine Reaktion macht mich ganz krank und es versetzt mir jedesmal erneut einen Stich wenn ich daran zurück denke. Was soll jetzt nur werden? Und mit Tränen in den Augen schlief Draco endlich ein! 


End file.
